


Fabulous night

by ironrion



Category: Anakin skywalker/Obiwan Kenobi, Obikin - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 12:31:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11920962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironrion/pseuds/ironrion
Summary: 现代AU两位EX快乐的搞到了一起，可喜可贺。黄文不需要什么逻辑。





	Fabulous night

Fabulous night 一夜荒唐

【“听我说老朋友，这是我人生中最重要的时刻，请你一定要到场。”】

 

01  
拉斯维加斯 GMT-7 21:00  
欧比王走下了那辆滑进凯撒宫停车场的黑色奥迪，与司机点头道别，点亮手机屏幕，摁下了一个UBER五星好评。  
他可没忘记对着车窗检查一下自己的仪容，他的金发被发胶缕得一丝不苟，他的衬衫他的西装熨得没有一分多余的褶皱，他的皮鞋锃亮，一尘不染。  
甚至他的胡子都修葺整齐，柔软得刚刚好。  
他烦躁得想点一根烟。  
却最终只是扯掉了从出门开始便一直梗着他脖颈的领针，像拔掉了一根黏着许久的倒刺。  
分手了还要当朋友的最大坏处恐怕是——别人的单身夜派对请你去作伴，别人的婚礼恐怕还要你在场。  
“你能来我真的太高兴了。”奎刚给了他一个拥抱，眼里闪着的是藏不住的喜悦。  
“那当然，老朋友的请求我可不会拒绝。”  
“你说什么？这里太吵了，我听不清楚！”他昔日的情人，如今的老朋友，正凑在他的耳朵边拔高了音量。  
“我说！敬老朋友！”欧比王冲着奎刚的耳朵大声喊道，台上的那个DJ放的电子鼓点又一次将他的声音吞没。欧比王有些恍惚地望着天花板灯球晃出的光斑，镭射灯分分又合合，就像那些舞池里精力用不完的年轻人的舞步。  
他并没有那么喜欢这样的场合。  
“我说，你为什么会选择这样的地方，这可不像是你的风格。”  
出乎他意料的是年长的男人露出了一个颇为腼腆的微笑，“阿米达拉小姐挺喜欢的，挺有趣的不是么，虽然我也不太习惯，我可不会像他们那样跳舞。”  
你说着不会，却忍不住跟着晃了起来。  
欧比王挑高了一边的眉毛，努力端出了一个了然的表情目送那人在别人的招呼里再次挤进了人海中。  
他看起来与这里的一切格格不入，他沉默着，坐在吧台边，一杯马天尼仿佛永远见不着底。他记不清那个梳着脏辫的DJ换了多少首歌了，十二首或者是十五首，他记得切歌时场内姑娘们或高或低的的尖叫，他想，也许现在离开才是个明智的选择。  
他看见人群中有一阵不小的骚动，看来是故事的另一位主角登了场，那位年轻的富家小姐的到来仿佛为场内带来了一波不小的高潮。他看见那位娇小的女性牵着笑着牵上了自己曾爱慕过的人的手掌，他说不清这是什么感受，伤心吗，没有，不甘心吗，和平分手，好像也没有。  
他应该上台去送上祝福吗。  
欧比王咽下了最后一滴无色的酒液，烧灼的感觉在他的咽喉里蔓延，他朝酒保招了招手，要了两个tequila shot。龙舌兰的火焰顺着他的喉管燃烧，点燃了五脏六腑，他的意识里浓烟滚滚，视线模糊。  
拉斯维加斯的夜，每个人都应该开心一点。  
他打了个嗝，脚步虚浮的走到了舞台中央，金属的麦克风被握在他的手上。  
“我的朋友，我尊敬的人，明天要结婚了，在这里我想唱一首歌，祝他幸福。”  
他听见台下陡然安静。几声唏嘘。却又马上回归喧闹。  
他唱。  
Sun is shinin' in the sky,   
There ain't a cloud in sight,   
It's stopped rainin',   
Everybody's in their play,   
And don't you know,   
It's a beautiful new day.   
……  
占领高地好处的大概还有那么一个，你总能找到一个台下跟你的脸一样臭的那个人。  
舞台左侧的那个脏辫子Dj对他吹起了口哨，他拒绝了那些要求再来一曲的起哄，在热烈的欢呼声中挥手致意，在伴奏结束的几秒前丢下了话筒。如释重负。  
他无意识的搜寻那张他在舞台上记住的脸，欧比王果不其然的又见到了那个引人注意的年轻人。那人穿着一件挺括的黑色机车夹克，正刚刚结束和阿米达拉小姐的谈话。  
那张阴郁的脸黑得跟锅底一样。  
有一个声音在他的脑海里嗡嗡作响，有一股名为同类的味道穿过迪厅里各种浓烈的香水味酒精味和缭绕的干冰烟雾抵达他的身旁。  
“两杯威士忌。我猜，你也是一个应邀而来的老朋友。”  
青年没好气的看了他一眼，却依然接过了晃荡在他手上的酒杯。“有没有人跟你说过，你相当的多管闲事。”  
“年轻人要学会接受他人的善意。”欧比王眯起他的眼睛，“例如现在。一个可怜的愤怒大男孩，什么喜怒哀乐都写在脸上。”  
年轻人的眉毛高高的扬起，一脸不可置信，“嘿，可怜的老男人。可别以为我不知道你刚刚在台上时有多假惺惺，”他顿了顿，学着欧比王的语气说。“一个老朋友的祝福，可真亏你说得出口。”  
无名的火药味在浑浊的空气里一触即发。  
欧比王抿了口威士忌，上帝作证，酒精真不是个让人心平气和的东西。  
这直接导致他们在震耳欲聋的音浪中你一言我一语的扯着对方的耳朵骂架。  
“没有人穿着老气横秋的三件套在拉斯维加斯蹦迪！”  
“那你就是个深夜骑行的Grubhub外卖员！”  
欧比王喊着，出乎他意料的是这一回机车夹克男竟没有再回嘴，而是用一种，可以堪称复杂的神情看着他。他吸吸鼻子，换了个他认为更舒服的站姿。  
如果他再清醒一点，他一定能注意到，自己正以一种何等暧昧的姿势挂在那个人的身上。  
“你喝太多了。”那青年说，不费什么力气的从欧比王的手中抽走了那杯还剩三分之二的威士忌。  
欧比王的鼻尖满不在乎的蹭过了那人胸前白色的T恤，“我没有，我好的很。”  
“我打赌你现在连直线都走不了。”  
欧比王瞪了那人一眼，他自以为嚣张的晃晃食指，向后倒退了两步不到便被一只结实的臂膀拦下了去路。  
刚才还跟他吵的不可开交的年轻人此刻却在问他。  
“考虑跟我一起跳支舞吗。”  
欧比王摇摇头，这太傻了，他没兴趣在这人群里摇头晃脑，至少此刻没有，他才不是什么17岁情窦初开的少男少女，尽管他得承认，这个英俊年轻人的邀请总有点不可抗拒的诱惑力，“不了，如果你想我们可以一起去外面抽根烟。”  
在欧比王第五次迷失在出口时，叼着烟的青年忍无可忍，把他拽出了门。  
欧比王发现自己驻足在一辆漆黑的哈雷摩托前，机车夹克男丢给了他一个头盔。  
“来醒醒酒吧老家伙。”  
欧比王眨了眨眼睛，懒洋洋的趴在青年宽实的后背上。他们的机车穿梭在拉斯维加斯的各个角落，不夜城的灯光最终幻化做一道道出现在他视网膜里的线性成像。他望着年轻人被风吹得乱蓬蓬的黑色卷发，忘记了一长串本用来该抱怨车速的台词。  
最终他眼里的景色定格在那个，标志得恶俗的招牌边。  
顺着招牌背后的大道，就是满城的不灭的灯光，拉斯维加斯的夜，永远纸醉金迷。  
“拉斯维加斯欢迎你。”欧比王抬头念到，他又点燃了一根烟。  
他感觉他可能没有那么醉了。但却还是轻飘飘的，像踩在云上。所以他只能跟那个年轻人一起靠在那台黑色的机车边上，进行一个真正属于今夜开场白的谈话。  
“你是因为什么分手的？  
他听见有人这么问他。  
“不合适。”他说，“失去激情的爱情不过是一滩死水。何况是两个过于理智的人。”  
“你今天的表现看起来可不像是个理智的人。”年轻人挤挤眼睛，顺手扯掉了金发男人唇上燃着的半根烟，迎接他的是一双迷离却夹杂着几分火气的绿眼睛。  
“那现在可以换我问你这个问题了吗？”  
“不合适。她嫌我不稳重，太浮躁，太暴躁。分手那天那个女人把我的缺点数了整整一个半小时。”青年把那半截烟叼进嘴里，喷了欧比王一脸烟雾。  
“咳咳。那我倒觉得阿米达拉小姐说得可是在理。你真是幼稚得过分。”欧比王咳嗽了几声，他的眼里潮潮的，兴许是因为方才风里的沙子，也许是因为那阵烟雾的刺激。  
他想揉眼睛，却被人握住了抬起的右手。  
“我可以吻你吗。”他听见那人没头没尾的问。  
“我还不知道你的名字呢。”  
“安纳金，叫我安纳金。”那人说。  
像一个不速之客，安纳金根本没有经过他的同意便吻上了他，柔软的舌尖强硬的撬开他的嘴唇，和他交换着一个充满了烟草味道的吻。  
欧比王半眯着眼睛，手指攒紧了安纳金那件漆黑的机车夹克，这太过了。他想。  
这是怎样的一个吻呢。  
一个像是在你18岁那年，那个学校里臭名昭著的混小子把你摁在他的机车后座上，毫无章法的，用他的唇他的舌他的呼吸对你说他想要你，这般情色又下流的一个吻。  
35岁的欧比王·肯诺比，正被一个混混一样的小青年，摁在机车后座上，吻得舌头发麻，下唇发酸。  
“欧比王，你真是不可思议。”安纳金叹着气，恋恋不舍啃噬着那瓣过分柔软得下唇。“我觉得我们甚至应该结婚，就在今晚，这一刻。”  
“哈？”  
欧比王觉得自己真的搞不懂这个年轻人，安纳金的每一个请求都让人摸不着头脑。然而他的嘴却先于理智动了起来。  
“那你可欠我一枚戒指。”  
安纳金高兴的又亲了他一口。  
欧比王悔恨得想咬掉自己的舌头。他真不该喝那么多的。  
“可这个点可没有珠宝店在开张。”

 

02  
拉斯维加斯 GMT-7 10:45

欧比王打了个喷嚏。他发现自己躺在一个陌生的房间里，单调的装修和床头电话边的立牌提醒着他，这是一间酒店的客房。  
他的脑袋疼得厉害，仿佛有一千个会计员在他的脑海里嚷嚷今天的工资出账。  
他做了许多梦，梦里有那些令人迷眩的灯光，冰块坠入威士忌的中的金色水花，90s的摇滚乐，堆积如山的筹码，疯狂旋转的骰子。还有。机车轰隆的声响，震得他耳骨发麻。  
他环顾四周，房间里空落落的，只有一个困得睁不开眼睛的他和那一床被他卷得乱七八糟的被子。  
唯有空气里残存的一丝柑橘味古龙水的味道提醒他，这儿曾有第二个人来过。  
他下意识的寻找自己的手机，他有一种不祥的预感，今天恐怕要错过老友的婚礼。  
而他却动弹不得，半张脸无奈得迈进柔软的天鹅绒枕头里，枕套上好的丝质棉料舒服得他想叹息出声。  
他的视线最终停留在床下的灰色地毯，那台黑色的智能手机正躺在那里，压在他乱作一团的西裤上。除此之外，那儿还有一枚扎眼的过分蓝宝石戒指。  
宿醉的头疼和肌肉的酸痛让他浑身无力，他下意识的想用脚去够，却被一只手握住了脚踝。  
“早上好。”  
他顺着那只骨节分明的手往上看，一个穿着白色T恤的年轻人，一张有些熟悉的脸。  
此刻那人正单手端着一个摆着咖啡、吐司和生火腿的托盘，橄榄和黄油的香气让他忍不住咽了咽口水。他饿极了。  
欧比王有些尴尬的张了张嘴，一时竟找不到合适的开场白。  
安纳金的指尖在他的踝骨上轻轻的打着转，正用一种耐人寻味的目光审视着他。  
“谢谢你的早餐。”欧比王愣了下。他企图把脚腕从那人的桎梏中抽离，却发现自己无能为力。他有些恼怒的抬起头，对上了那双充满玩味的灰蓝色眼睛。  
年轻人朝他戏谑的勾了勾嘴角，随手把托盘放在了身后的电视机柜上。  
“你应该说。亲爱的，谢谢你的早餐。”  
“你疯了吗？”欧比王不敢相信的瞪大了眼睛，好吧，他和饥饿又更靠近了一步。  
“你不会是忘记了昨天都发生了什么吧。”  
面对欧比王的沉默安纳金倒是有些恶劣的耐心。他漫不经心的盯着那处被他握着的脚踝，男人皮肤出乎意料的薄，不需要多大的力气，就能在上面留下那些绯红的印记，这让他不禁想念起昨晚留下的那些，是否也还一样的鲜亮。他伸出另一只手，指尖顺着由于常年不见阳光而苍白的脚背上那些泛青的血管游走，再掰开那些紧紧蜷缩着的脚趾，顺着趾缝搔进脚掌，正坏心地揉捏着那处软肉。  
随后他满意的听见金发男人唇缝里挤出的一丝压抑的呻吟。  
一张得寸进尺的通行证。  
欧比王看着那双手一点一点的攀上他的小腿，握上他的膝窝，猝不及防的将他打开。  
那床丝质的薄被滑下了的他的大腿，现在他可以看见腿根上那些或是青紫或是鲜红的痕迹了。  
没有给他别过头去的时间，欧比王明显的感觉到，两腿之间，正有什么粘稠的东西滑过他的股缝，淌在他的腿根上。  
安纳金的手指挨上了那片白浊，顺着液体的轨迹，再度抚上了那个秘密的入口。  
“在拉斯维加斯，只要你敢赌，幸运女神愿意垂青你一下，可没有得不到的。”  
他感觉到欧比王大腿上的肌肉颤了一下，那双膝盖妄想并拢，看上去不过更是一种象征性的挣扎。  
“你喝醉的样子迷人极了，我记得你坐在我腿上时的样子，骄傲得不可一世，我恨不得在赌桌上就操了你，可我又不想便宜旁边那些愚蠢的看客。看来幸运女神昨晚愿意站在我们这一头，你知道你为我们赢来了什么吗。”  
安纳金的一根手指刺入了那处翕张着的入口，更多浓稠的精液从粉色的肉穴中溢了出来。  
欧比王难堪的扭过了脸，他的耳根热得发烫。  
“路易十四的戒指，你能相信这是真的吗。你还嚷嚷着说你可以押上你的全部房产证。你要知道，那位山羊胡先生的脸可都绿了。”  
“闭嘴……啊！”  
那根修长的手指在甬道里轻轻的画着圈，搅得欧比王的思绪一片混乱。他好像能回想起一些片段了。  
他想起了白教堂紧闭的大门。  
他想起他甚至像个傻子一样的喊了句我愿意。  
他想起酒店门前的巨大喷泉。  
他想起他和安纳金吻得难舍难分，最终双双栽进了那个泛着蓝光的水池子里。  
他想起保安把他们两个拽起来时难看的脸色。  
他听着安纳金的嘴喋喋不休，手上的动作也让他几近抓狂。  
“你清醒的时候总是那么冷淡吗。难道只有酒精才能让你诚实一点。我得说你是个出色的骑士，你不知廉耻的骑在我身上操着你自己的时候，火辣得像一位天使。”  
安纳金抽出手指，抬手弄脏了欧比王写满了难堪的侧脸，那团白色的精液被他胡乱的抹在那副总是整洁的金色胡须上。  
“我现在要有点讨厌你的胡子了。”安纳金压低声音，埋怨着凑上了对方红得滴血的耳朵尖。“我想把他们全部刮掉，这样就能看清楚，你的脸到底有多红，你有多想念我。”他揉过了欧比王凌乱的胡子，胸前柔软的金色绒毛，还有腿间那些蓬乱的毛发。  
“别想动我的胡子。”欧比王瞪大了眼睛。  
——这甚至没有给他反应的时间。  
安纳金毫不犹豫的操了进来，经历一夜过度使用的入口轻易的接纳了他，那些软肉背叛了它的主人，正贪婪谄媚的缠了上来。  
欧比王听见年轻人整根没入时的一声叹息，那道灼热的呼吸吹进他的耳廓里，唤醒了更多关于昨夜的回忆。  
这让他感到更加的羞愧难当。安纳金的阴茎在他的身体里再次动作了起来，身下的床单被他们扭成了银白色的漩涡。  
——你应该推开他。  
一丝残存的理智在欧比王的脑海中呐喊道。  
“放开我…………我们要迟到了。”他不敢吐露出更多的语句，怕再一张嘴就是溃不成军。  
像是要逼着他节节败退，安纳金加快了顶弄的节奏。  
“有什么关系。他们不是也错过了我们的，不是么。”  
安纳金掰过了年长男人那张红透了的脸，那张脸上挂着通红的眼圈，干涸的泪痕，还有被他抹开的那团精液，凌乱不堪，这一切都是拜他所赐。男人的薄唇抖得像一片风中的树叶，在说出那个名为拒绝的单音节出现之前。安纳金堵上了他。  
欧比王被安纳金胡乱的吻着，含糊不清的音节在他的喉咙里呜呜作响。他睁开眼睛，便是年轻人眉骨上那道淡红色的伤疤，像一枚红色的利剑，直直的插在他的心上。  
——推开他吧。  
——推开他。  
然而他脑海里的声音最终越来越小，直至消失不见。  
他的手指深深的陷进年轻人有力的背肌里，留下一道道深深的凹陷。  
他的腿被掰到极限，安纳金似乎铁了心要把他牢牢的钉在床上，每一次冲撞都仿若是名为欢愉的拷问。他的脚颤巍巍的踮在床单上，小腿肌肉一抽又一抽。  
安纳金吻过那双湿透了了的绿眼睛，他爱死了欧比王失神的模样，他想要那双绿眼睛里除了他的倒影再装不下其他。他身下的男人已经完全被操开，除了昨晚残余下的精液，他能明显的感受到甬道里泛起了新的热潮。  
这些还远远不够。  
安纳金承认自己贪得无厌，然而却丝毫不想悔改，一种患得患失的心情在他的心底生了根萌了芽。  
——谁会相信一见钟情这种幼稚愚蠢的鬼话。  
——直到他遇见那双醉醺醺的绿眼睛。  
安纳金报复似的把软成了一摊水似的欧比王翻了过去，那颗金色的脑袋无力的搭在枕头上，分不清是泪水还是汗水沾得男人满脸潋滟的水光。安纳金在心底骂了句操，他真不希望只有他自己才是那个陷入泥沼用情至深的傻蛋。  
他掐着欧比王的腰，拇指按在那两处深陷的腰窝上，该死的称手。欧比王全程没有再对他说更多的话，呜咽和压抑的喘息让安纳金感到一丝不安。  
安纳金吻着欧比王后颈上的骨节，吸吮着那块薄得过分的皮肤，吻游走过年长男人背上的星星点点。  
“你的背上有好多痣，像星星一样。我吻他们你会兴奋吗。”  
安纳金的吻和语句都轻柔得像根飘落着的羽毛，下身的动作却残酷又急促，像是急于求证着些什么。他的阴茎几乎整根抽出，每次都只剩头部，再狠狠地插入，囊袋重重的拍在欧比王那紧实圆润的臀上。他操得又凶又急，他能清晰的感受到男人臀部的软肉因为他的操弄而泛起波浪。  
欧比王的下唇被他自己咬得生疼，他甚至尝到了一丝鲜血的味道，他的阴茎在床单上磨得难受，前液在灰色的布料上留下了一片深色的水渍，他想伸手去抚慰前端，却被安纳金抓过牢牢的铐在背后。  
安纳金弓下身子趴在他的身上，俨然一位真正的侵略者，年轻人的脸埋在他的肩窝上，半长的棕色卷发搔得他鼻尖发痒。  
安纳金的声音闷在他的皮肤上，低沉沙哑，却带着一丝恳求似的无助。  
“别拒绝我，欧比王。”  
累积的快感像破堤而出的洪水，最终把他的骄傲全部冲垮，第一声走漏的呻吟只会带起后面更为汹涌的浪潮。如果欧比王还有暇顾及，他一定不敢相信自己能够叫的比苏荷区的妓女还要放荡。  
也更不会想到自己仅靠后面就能够高潮。  
他的肠道里满满当当的灌满了安纳金的精液，随着抽插的动作溢出的热液几乎能打出白色的浮沫。  
他任由安纳金趴在他的身上喘着粗气，射精后软下去的阴茎还埋在他的后穴里。  
安纳金的对他的颈窝似乎情有独钟，青年的鼻尖在他的脖子和肩胛上又磨又蹭。  
欧比王听见安纳金喃喃着他的名字，他当然知道后半句会是什么。  
这一次。他抢在安纳金之前开了口，胳膊肘推了推年轻人结实的胸膛。  
“把我的早饭拿来，我给你再一次追求我的机会。”

 

End

好像没什么可注解的。全都是我瞎吹。王老师唱的是Mr.Blue sky。银护里除了爹和儿子最喜欢的一首歌。


End file.
